Fall For You
by SoldierPup
Summary: Gail Peck is a snarky, angry mess. Left by her boyfriend for her best friend and suddenly everyone at the station has coupled up with a significant other. Enter Holly Stewart, nerdy forensic pathologist, and quite possibly the only one in the universe to find Gail Peck, the queen of pushing people away, intriguing in any way.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was chaotic, and chaotic didn't seem to cover all of the emotions that floated about in Division 15.

She just had to keep moving, because if she stopped, Gail was pretty sure the adrenaline would stop too. Thus leading to the impending mental breakdown she was fighting at the moment.

Chloe was in the hospital fighting for her life, and while Gail Peck didn't exactly like Chloe, she was still worried of the well being of a fellow officer. Gail was striding purposely down one of the corridors of the station, sliding by people not going as fast as she was.

Okay it wasn't that she didn't like Chloe, it was just that, Chloe was far too optimistic about everything. It was like she was so innocent to everything that happened in the world. And Gail was actually kind of jealous of that. Peck was through so much, and it got to her sometimes. Keeping up the snarky, bitchy attitude was something that was very difficult to do sometimes.

Everything was going so well, Gail avoided McNally and Collins like the plague, and in turn she branched out and actually made a new friend, Holly,

* * *

She remembers their meeting so clearly. She had just nonchalantly pushed right by Peck and just continued trudging on with the leaves crunching under her.

"Hey, Lunchbox, you're not allowed down here," Gail said, taking a step towards the intruder and sighing inwardly.

"Thanks 'preciate it!" was all the woman said still walking without a second thought.

"No, I said you're not allowed down here," she said, matching an icy glare with her words.

The brunette woman in question just turned around with a smirk and took a step towards Peck. Gail just rolled her eyes at the overly hoppy this girl was. '_She literally just bounced towards me, like it Tigger from Winnie the Pooh.'_

"Me?"

Gail just rolled her eyes and gestured with her hands, saying "Yes, you" without actually opening her mouth,

The woman lifted her bag and replied with a laugh, "No, I actually need to get some samples."

"Who are you?" Gail answered back, keeping her face in that uninterested snarl she perfected.

"The forensic pathologist," she had said back, almost in disbelief.

"Oh.." Gail relpied shifting her hands to her pockets, taking a wide step forward. "Could've mentioned that sooner," Gail said slightly less sarcastic.

"Sorry, thought it was.. obvious." she had answered, gently lifting her bag before letting it fall slack.

"Only to nerds," Gail said, trying to gauge the reaction of her spiteful insult. To no luck, the brunette in front of her just scoffed. "Can you come back later?"

She had took a slow step forward and was now face to face with Gail. The woman was slightly taller than Gail, but seemed more slender. Not that Gail wasn't slender, it was just the vest and all wasn't too flattering.

"You're not up to your medical jurisprudence -"

Gail immediately zoned out, staring blankly into the brown eyes, and by the time she tuned back into the scheduled conversation, she had already missed too much of it. Gail had just shook her head and continued her blank stare. If she were to be honest about anything in her life, it'd be that at that moment, her eyes started to burn. So finally she blinked. Gail had had enough of the fake listening.

She smirked inwardly at herself for being so clever.

"Why are you saying all these words?" _because I don't care to listen to them,_ She took on that disinterested look and tone again. This time the woman just smiled, though nothing was funny, it was a more 'can you believe this chick' kinda smirk. Then Sam had spoken up,

"Alright, i'm gonna need someone to stay here and uh, someone to go along to the morgue!"

Gail rolled her eyes as Cruz piped up, immediately following Sam's words to stay with him. They were such an odd couple and to Gail it made no sense, but she didn't care to speak her concerns. Mostly because they weren't concerns just her opinion based on harsh judgements. Something she did well.

"Alright, I'll go to the morgue," Peck raised her hand as if she were volunteering, she didn't really have a choice. "Guess it's never too late to learn all about medical jurisprudence!" Gail had said to the brunette who had just shook her head with a smirk, turning to get to her work.

Gail watched this woman work, her body twisting and her hands moving gently across the bones, picking up the remains and scraping things off into small petri dishes. Then she grabbed leaves and sticks and threw them in an evidence bag. Gail found that weird, but didn't say anything. She chalked it up to some nerdy science thing, and immediately stopped caring.

The car ride was boring, and Gail had glanced up from her phone only a few times the whole ride. She spent hours talking to Holly, and she can begrudgingly admit to learning a few things too.

But afterwards after everything was said and done, Gail had opened up to Holly. Oddly she didn't regret it.

"Something tells me you like it here," Holly teased, placing undone paper work into her bag, only glancing at Gail for a second.

"I could live here. Holly..." Gail admitted, swirling in the chair as it pivoted to face the Doctor. Gail sighed heavily and looked up through her eyelashes. She counted the little dots on the ceiling on one tile for hours today, and now she did so, but to help formulate the words.

"I'm like a cat, i'm very good at climbing trees, and then the minute I get up there, I don't.. I have no idea what to do. I want to get down but..." Gail looks at her hands and rubs them together, now staring at a particular scuff in the floor. A dark contrast in the boring white tiles. "I don't know how to do that."

Holly had chuckled and smirked, but she still listened, and kept quiet. Just letting Gail ramble on about being a cat, an odd analogy yeah, but it worked... Kinda. Gail rationalized things better in her head than out loud. She didn't like speaking about her emotions.

"So, I.." Gail starts again, after her long pause. "I create an emergency situation, to get out of it," Gail finishes letting her chest rise with a heavy breath.

"Out of the tree?" Holly questioned, letting herself process information, Gail had assumed. It was a lot to lay on to someone she barely knew.

"Of relationships." Gail clarified, this time meeting Holly's eyes with a pained look, but it was only for a moment. Then Holly had turned around, grabbed Gail's coat from the chair behind her and her own bag, and walked towards Gail slowly.

"Ah. Yeah, I used to be like that too," Holly admitted with a sheepish look. "But it turned out I didn't like men." Holly said casually, shrugging her shoulders and allowing Gail to grasp her coat.

"Well I don't think I like men either,"

"I mean I'm a lesbian," it was Holly's turn to clarify.

"Oh," Gail said. She stood and shouldered her coat on, fixing the collar as she casually strolled out, "I mean I hate people," Gail threw over her shoulder to Holly, and she saw that smirk, and how Holly bit her lip just slightly, and then shaking her head like she was trying to clear her head of thoughts.

Gail on the outside, threw the sarcasm at Holly, but on the inside she was freaking out. '_Lesbian? I should've known, I guess... Maybe.. but she said it so... nonchalantly...' _ Gail was indeed freaking out in her head.

* * *

But they had gotten on so well, and still did. But Gail felt, different about things. Holly was Gail's only real friend, and Gail liked spending time with her, it made her feel happy. Gail could just forget her day at work, and all that stupid, pointless drama, and she could laugh. She could joke, and laugh, and _enjoy_ her time with Holly. It was a very foreign thing for Gail to experience, but she liked it.

Like that one time Holly brought a date to The Penny, oh Gail had had better moments than that. She just glared icily at the two and hoped that maybe the chick Holly was with would take the hint and leave. What hint? Gail had no idea. But then Holly had glanced up at her, and held her gaze, and she felt the glare soften. It returned once Holly smiled and turned back to her date. Then the chick looked towards Gail, and the icy look in her eyes was back, full force.

Okay so that one time was last night, and it really didn't help her mind and she couldn't help but let the frown and icy look return to her face.

She decided she didn't want to look so angry and thought of a happier time. like that time at the batting cages were Gail made an absolute fool out of herself and had thrown the bat father than she had hit the ball. They had both been laughing until tears were in their eyes and stitches in their sides.

Gail felt herself smile, but then her mind raced back to the whole being shot at in the park deal. She wished she didn't. She couldn't actually admit she was scared, but she was. And that scared her more than anything. Not like she had much to lose if she was shot.. Except maybe her friendship with Holly, and her brother Steve... That's a lot to lose, now that she thought about it. She took a breath and turned once again down the main hallway that would take her to the real bustle of the station.

The person at the end of the hallway had taken her off guard. Long dark hair spilling over the shoulders of a very worried looking woman. She clung to a blue folder like it was a life saver and kept it tight against her chest, and Gail almost wanted to punch herself in the stomach when she felt the turn and happy sensation..

"Hey? What're you doing here?" Gail had asked when she was close enough, her hands held out at her sides. She put them down quickly, and ran her fingers over her holstered gun. She realized what she was doing and quickly pulled her hand away.

Not the best signal to send to Holly, was it?

"Oh! Hey, I was just dropping off my report on a murder case from a couple weeks ago," Holly had stated looking very uneasy under Gail's penetrating gaze.

"Doesn't the courier usually bring that stuff over?" Gail asked, watching Holly closely. Gail's own uneasiness was gone and was replaced by her guarded stance. She didn't want Holly to know what happened. Even if she did pull those, big, dark, brown puppy dog eyes she always did when she wanted to know something. Gail almost always caved, almost.

"He was sick, or... something?" Holly said nervously, Holly looked at Gail's skeptical look and broke under the pressure. Looking down at Gail's name tag and grabbed her wrist without really thinking. "Hey, C'mere." As she led Gail to her immediate left and opening the first door she saw. An interrogation room, suddenly Gail got nervous. Really nervous, Holly's hand had squeezed tightly and she looked back at Gail as she shut the door softly.

The blue, protective folder was thrown onto the table and Holly had quickly appeared in front of Gail who was rooted to one spot.

"Is it true?" Holly had started, taking a deep breath, "I heard a rumor that there was some... freak out there hunting you guys?" Holly asked, much more worried looking now they were in a tight space, only a few centimeters from each other.

"Holly I-" Gail squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her eyes. Maybe if she closed her eyes and clicked her heels together, Holly wouldn't be as close. "I'm not allowed to talk about this," Gail said slowly, opening her eyes and shifting slightly.

Holly just looked at her, her face screamed bullshit and she opened her mouth to retort back, but Gail saved her the trouble.

"There's an officer that was shot, she's in the hospital and," Gail licks her lips and her eyes suddenly become cloudy as she remembered the radio chatter, the bullets raining down on her cover. She thought it'd never end. It felt like an eternity, but it wasn't even close. She averts Holly's gaze, even if she can feel it burning a hole through her face. "and a few other officers took fire." Gail said, finally gaining her nerve to look up. She found Holly's eyes, and she didn't feel that scared anymore, mostly tired. Her adrenaline was running off.

"You mean you?" Holly had a stunned look on her face, and the eyes told Gail everything. Holly was beyond worried, she was scared shitless. "And you're going to go back out there!" Holly said, her voice getting higher and higher.

Gail just looked at her calmly, even though her insides felt like they were jumping into her throat. Speaking of throat, Gail cleared hers, and licked her lips again.

"Holly.. I'm a police officer-" Gail had said. Gail had looked at Holly funnily. Holly knew this, it wasn't a shock actually, looking down Holly would be able to see her badge, and her gun at her hip.

"That doesn't mean you have to go out there and put yourself in danger!" Holly had said quickly, her hand running through her dark hair.

"Uh..." Gail looked at Holly as if she were an alien with multiple heads. Multiple beautiful heads..She scolded her own mind at the thought. "Yeah, it kinda does!" Gail scoffed, her tone dripped in sarcasm.

Holly took a step back and closed her eyes. She took a breath in as Gail watched her intently. Gail hated to see the brunette like this, but, there really wasn't much she could do. It was her _job_. She couldn't change it, and she didn't want to. Even if she was just a tiny teeny bit scared.

"Yeah... I knew that.. I'm sorry, I was..." _Overreacting? _Gail offered in her mind. "but...L-listen.." Holly stuttered, taking her place back in front of Gail. "That girl last night?" Holly gulped and Gail heard it.

Gail remembered the chick, Tall, dark, and handsome? Pretty? Whatever. She also remembered feeling a jealousy she had never, ever, felt before. It was something she wished she was able to forget about. But that night when she stood up and announced she was leaving, because the pain of watching Holly laugh with someone other than her was too much, she knew it wasn't just a friendship anymore. And the second time Holly glanced her way, Gail felt herself blush and move her gaze to the bottom of her glass. She left that night so she could mull things over. She didn't know quite what she was feeling towards Holly. But it sure as hell wasn't friendship. She said that already didn't she?

"I barely knew her, alright? Okay?" Holly said hurriedly, "It was a stupid set up."

Gail had just shook her head, and couldn't help the feeling of relief crush the pounding waves of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. '_What would I have even done if it was "something"_' Gail wondered on the inside. For all intents and purposes, she tried to focus on what Holly was saying, mouthing... whatever. But she really couldn't. Gail Peck was just staring at Holly Stewart's lips, and it was tempting to lean in to kiss her. But she didn't, she waited until Holly was done, she listened half-heartedly. Her mind already on the prize.

"It was just, I just wanted you to know. I don't know why I didn't tell you," Holly sighed, a hand pushing her glasses up and rubbing her nose before placing them back down. "I mean we tell each other stuff, right?" Holly was smiling, and using her hands to wave around. Her rambling becoming much more rushed and hurried. ""That's what's so great, is us hanging out. And then I heard what was happening I just thought I should come down here and, I dunno." Holly had scrunched up her face and Gail just kept silent and stared at her.

'_Kiss her! _She thought, then the rational part of her brain screamed '_Don't do it!' _ And it was going back and forth between the two sides for this whole monologue that Holly felt she had to share.

"I dunno... to just, make sure you're okay, or something?" Holly said, her voice slightly straining and her hands rising up and pointing to Gail but falling slack at her sides.

That did it. That had just broken Gail's heart, in a good way. Holly actually cared for her well being and not many truly did. Gail threw her rational thought out the window and her eyebrows knitted together, and she couldn't help the glossy look in her eyes.

Gail was quick, before Holly could start another sentence, one hand knotted itself in beautiful brunette hair, the other pulling Holly's face closer, and then her lips.. her lips had crashed into Holly's forcefully.

Holly was frozen and Gail slowed the kiss down just a tiny bit, enough for Holly to get her bearings back. Gail thinks to herself all the while her lips are pushing back against Holly's, it was a very sudden thing to do. But it felt good, and she didn't want to stop until she was about to pass out.

Gail very slowly trailed her tongue at Holly's bottom lip, and Holly slowly slipped her own tongue from her own mouth to meet with Gail's. Gail was already, and deeply hooked onto kisses with Holly. Gail's hand in Holly's hair had slowly wound it's way up on her cheek. She knew Holly wasn't going to run on her right now, so she didn't feel the need to hold her into the kiss.

Holly's hands moved up and clenched at Gail's, the ones that held onto her face so gently.

Gail was gasping for air by the time it was over, and she very slowly, very reluctantly pulled away. Gail had to force her eyes back open, and she had to restrain from capturing a very inviting set of lips again.

"I'm sorry.." Gail had whispered, her thumb on her right hand had slowly started moving on it's own accord. It traced back and forth very slowly. "You just.. You just have to stop talking," She whispered. Gail shook her head, and her eyes flicked down to Holly's lips, she was chewing on the bottom one, running her tongue on it, and then Gail looked up, into those deep, dark, brow, adorable little puppy dog eyes. Holly looked scared for a moment, and when Holly touched Gail's hand, the thumb slowed, but didn't stop.

"I won't say another word." Holly whispered, her eyes half lidded as she leaned her head in. Gail's breathing evened out, and she leaned her own head in. This time, Holly closed the space and kissed her slowly with no intention on becoming too heated.

They kissed off and on, long deep kisses, to short soft pecks. All the while Gail's hands were on Holly's face.

Gail had hoped her hands weren't cold, she didn't see how, because the rest of her body was on fire, and her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Thank you." Holly said softly, when Gail gave her a confused look, Holly spoke again. "I wish I could ramble on forever in your presence,"

Gail didn't really trust her voice, but just nodded, her hands falling from Holly's face to her shoulders. Gail sighed heavily, looking up at Holly worriedly

"I have to go..." she whispered. Her hold on Holly's shoulders tightened.

"I know," Holly said softly, her eyes conveying much more emotion that Gail had seen from her since the coatroom incident.

"I should go," Gail said, slightly stronger.

"I know," Holly replied just softer than before. Gail cleared her throat and looked up at Holly, watching as Holly gripped tight to Gail's uniform every time she moved, and then unclench when Gail squeezed her shoulders gently. Gail wrapped her arms around Holly.

"I don't want to go," Gail said instead, she just kind of melted into Holly, who wrapped her arms tightly. Holly sighed,

"I know, I don't want you to either,"

There was no telling just how long Holly and Gail stood in there, just hugging and sharing gentle kisses. When Gail finally cleared her throat and stepped back still taking hold of Holly's hands, it was obvious. They both knew that Gail needed to go, despite both of them not really wanting Gail to go anywhere.

"I guess, we'll need to talk about this later then," Gail said, twisting her face into a mock disgust face. In reality, Gail really didn't want to talk about it. She didn't know what she wanted, well she _knew, _she just couldn't put it into words. Holly was so good with words, and saying what she felt. Gail was not. She fell flat on her face in that department. Holly just smiled, and shrugged.

"If you want to," Holly replied. Gail reached up and pushed Holly's glasses up on her nose more, letting a very small smile wash over her face.

"I head out and then you come out?" Gail asked.

Holly just smiled, and kissed Gail quickly, "Sure, Officer," she drawled.

"Hey, don't pull that tone of voice with me, nerd! I know where you sleep."

"No, no you don't. you've never been to my apartment," Holly defended.

"I am a police officer, I can just look you the system." Gail gasped, "You probably gave the wrong information, you liar!"

Holly just laughed, and shook her head.

"What are you hiding, Hols? A felony? You have warrants don't you? You just want me to clear them, that's why you've become buddy buddy with me isn't it?" Gail smirked, even though she was doing a good job at holding her straight face, It failed once Holly had bit her lip.

"Caught me red-handed, I'm just using you to get out of my parking tickets," Holly deadpanned, but allowing herself to smile, looking down at their intertwined hands. Gail followed her gaze, and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"God, I hope not," Gail scoffs. Holly just smiles and Gail sighs. "I really... really... reaaally, need to go now." Gail said, drawing it out dramatically.

"How long have we been in here?" Holly mused.

"A bit," Gail said, pursing her lips. Gail pulled herself away and picked up the blue folder that was on the table. She flipped through it, and hummed. "There isn't anything in here, nerd." Gail smirked. It was just blank white sheets and a few printed out news articles from a few weeks ago. Holly blushed and stammered.

"I-I.. I just, wanted to... see you?" Holly said skeptically, Gail just laughed and smiled.

Gail had thrown the folder on the table again, and walked to the door, she had just opened it a crack when Holly's voice enters her ear.

"Just... Please be careful, Gail." Holly pleads.

"I will!" Gail smiles and walks out, getting two steps out and already wanting to go back in. She didn't want to go out there, she wanted to go home with Holly and watch those stupid Dr. Who, or some stupid show with her. But she couldn't do that, could she?

Wait... Did she just say she wanted to spend time, alone, with Holly? Even after the kisses and hand holding. '_You are so screwed, Peck'_ she thought to herself, running a finger over her lips and pulling on them.

"Peck!" someone calls all too loudly for her liking, she turns lazily and comes to meet face to face with Oliver, who checks his phone and sighs. "We're gonna roll out of here in ten minutes, you cool with that?"

'_As if I had a choice,' _ she thought to herself instead all she said was "Yeah, that's cool," very nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulder.

Then she heard the interrogation door open and the creak made her stomach do flips. She saw Holly try to slip by unnoticed, but failing. Oliver heard her footsteps and Gail bit her lip as Holly turned, she offered a small wave, and a huge smile to Oliver.

"Hey," Oliver said, grinding down on Gail's nerves,

"Hi," Holly said, hands in her pocket now. She sent a look over to Gail but it was gone in an instant, and so was she, halfway down the hallway when Oliver turned back around with a glance at his phone.

"That's your friend from the forensics lab." he threw his arm backwards and pointed. It was a statement.

Gail's voice was defensive and was slightly higher pitched than her normal speaking voice, "The courier was sick Oliver! If you really must know!" Gail said, turning away quickly to hide a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

Oliver stared at Gail's back with a puzzled look on his face. He didn't have much time to process it and moved onwards, following in Gail's blazing path.

* * *

They did it, sure, they caught the bad guy. But at what cost? Chloe was fighting for her life with a gunshot wound to the neck, and Sam took what like 20 shots to the chest? Oliver was in a hospital beds for minor injuries sustained. He was just tied up and led to believe that he was being used for bait. Gail couldn't even begin to think how she'd feel if she thought she'd be the cause of multiple officers' deaths. It was a thought that made her stomach twist in painful directions.

Okay, slight exaggeration in Gail's mind, but still... The bad guy had infiltrated the one place Gail felt safe, the station. Gail has been around her superintendent mother enough to know, that just letting this asshole walk in, was going to be cause for some major trouble. Like, huge trouble.

Everyone was so down and everything, Gail couldn't take it. It was making her feel worse! She excused herself from the conversation she was having with Steve. Not really having, just listening numbly, a one-sided conversation.

She quickly exited the hospital and walked into the parking garage. There was really no reason as to why, it was mostly to get far away from everyone. She didn't want them all to know where she was going. Gail didn't have a car in the parking garage, so why would anyone come up here for her?

She took out her phone from her pocket and thumbed the screen. It lit up brightly and she saw the texts. Some of them news alerts from the local news stations, a few from her father, then one from Holly that she hadn't opened yet, and that was in the afternoon, before the interrogation room stuff happened.

She unlocked her phone with a few button presses and was about a millimeter away from sending a text to Holly before she dropped that idea and called instead.

Gail heard the dial-tone and she boosted herself up to sit on the concrete barrier. It only rang twice.

"Gail! Oh my god, are you okay?" Holly had stammered and Gail heard the worry in her voice. Gail couldn't understand, how someone as caring as Holly could care for someone as cold as herself. She couldn't take it, she held the phone to her ear and the tears started falling.

"No..." Gail managed to croak out. Gail's head was already starting to pound, and her chest was heavy with emotions she hated feeling. There was just so much stress, and she needed to talk to someone other than a cop. Holly was her best, and really only choice.

"Where are you?" Holly asked quickly, very quickly. Gail heard the jingling of keys.

"Hospital." Gail replied. She used her free hand to wipe at the tears.

"Are you okay?" Holly asked again.

"Sam and Chloe they're not so okay," Gail had answered instead. She sighed into the phone and tried to hold back the sob that escaped.

"Gail, are you crying?"

"What? You must have the wrong Gail." she broke off her voice cracking in the end and her normal sarcastic tone was absent. Gail totally zoned out, rubbing her head, pushing stray strands of hair back. Holly had said something but she missed it, a car was pulling out of a spot and was blinding her.

"I'll be there soon, okay?" Holly

"'Kay," Gail whispered, and then the phone call ended. It was only a ten minute conversation, but, it felt good knowing that Holly was coming. She rubbed at her eyes and hoped they weren't red and puffy. She hated crying because her eyes gave it away in an instant, more so than anyone she's ever met before.

She made a slight detour in her plans and rushed into the bathroom before returning to the lobby where everyone was waiting. She had just splashed water on her face, and made it look like she had not just been shedding tears.

"Hey, Gail," Steve said softly. "You wandered off there for a bit. You okay?"

"I had a phone call to make," Gail replied slowly, letting her older brother envelop her in a hug.

It may be weird, but Steve always smelled good. It was comforting and it helped her forget they were in a sterile hospital for a few seconds. Then he pulled away, and Chris slowly crept up on them. Chris gave her a tight lipped smile, he looked unsure of what to do. Any other time Gail would've made fun of him for looking like a lost puppy. But that wouldn't be right, not in the present moment.

But Gail zoned out, and her eyes started to burn. That's when she heard a soft voice behind her,

"Hey, I came as fast as I could," Gail turned, and Holly stood there, hands in her coat and eyes slightly worried. Gail wasn't sure why, but she felt like someone had kicked her, she was breathless, and her hands started to sweat.

Gail focused on her and she didn't care at that moment what anyone thought of her. She threw her arms around Holly and Gail buried her head in the crook of the brunette's neck. The tears just silently fell and very soon she felt soft arms pull her closer and a hand twirling her ponytail.

Gail was suddenly very aware of four eyes staring into her back, and she begrudgingly pulled away from the warm embrace.

Gail's eyes were already starting to get red, and wet tear stains already covered her face.

"Steve this is Holly. Chris this is Holly," Gail introduced softly. "She's my best friend, sorta." Gail started awkwardly.

"Sorta?" Steve questioned glancing from his little sister to her new friend. Holly just bit her lip, standing slightly behind the side of Gail and nervously pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"I don't entirely feel like explaining right now," Gail said, rubbing her temples. "I'll explain later," '_If it is anything other than just friendship.'_ She thought.

Steve nodded and scratched the back of his neck, noticing Traci wave him over.

"Nice to meet you, Holly. If you'll excuse me," Steve said, giving a smile and proceeding over to Traci.

"Hey, Holly," Chris said nervously. He held his right hand out for a shake but was met with air. He glanced down at Holly's right hand and saw that it intertwined with Gail's left. Chris made a noise in his throat and smiled. nervously. "Oh there's Dov! I'm gonna go talk to him for a bit, he must be worried, about Chloe and all."

Once they were alone, Gail loosened her grip on Holly's hand but didn't let go. She hadn't noticed she'd been so nervous, until Holly turned to fully face her, worry in her eyes.

"Gail..." Holly started, breathing out heavily. Gail couldn't make her draw her eyes to Holly's. She didn't want to see the emotions emitting from those brown orbs. Instead she grunted and stared at a loose thread on Holly's coat.

"Gail," Holly began again, more insistent this time. Holly gave a quick glance around the room and noticed it was full of most the officers of 15th division. She suddenly became much more worried for Gail. "Come here," she said softly, pulling Gail away from the others. They rounded a bend and came across the vending machines.

There was a small red table, and three chairs centered around it. Holly motioned for Gail to sit, and she did. Holly sat opposite of her, on the other side of the square table. _Too _far away for Gail's liking.

Gail became nervous and rubbed her temples with two fingers again. She needed to apologize quickly, or Holly might think... Well Gail didn't know what Holly might think.

"Holly, I-" Gail started around the same time Holly spoke too.

"Gail, liste-"

There was an awkward silence as Gail sighed, staring at a coffee stain in the middle of the table.

"How are Chloe and Sam?" Holly asked instead.

"Chloe was shot in the neck. It's not looking good, there's a blood clot, I think." Gail placed her head flat on the table and groaned. "Sam's not looking that much better, he was shot in the chest and stomach twice, I think. There was quite a lot of blood." she recalled.

"What was that? It's kinda hard to understand you when you're talking into a table." Holly joked, though a snarky retort was missing from Gail. Gail sat up, repeated herself and then laid her face back on the table. "Tired?" Holly offered,

"Mmhmm. And a migraine, I think." Gail admitted. Holly stood and Gail didn't move. She did, however, hear shuffling and coins being deposited into a machine. Then loud beeping and a clunk as whatever Holly bought hit the bottom of the vending machine.

"Here, some stale cheese puffs and shit tasting coffee, for you, my treat!" Holly joked again. Gail lifted her head up and let half her lips curl up into a smile.

Gail rested her hands around the small styrofoam cup that was placed in front of her. She didn't bother to open the cheese puffs, but she did take a sip of her coffee.

"I messed up, out there, didn't I?" Gail asked suddenly, her eyebrows coming together in a frown. "I didn't want to introduce you as my gir-I mean, I didn't want to say anything else. We haven't really had much time to talk since, you know." Gail alluded. She found the words just falling from her mouth and just jumbling together in a long sentence. "Well any time really," she amended.

"You didn't mess up, Gail." Holly said, smiling slightly.

"I just.. didn't want to assume... anything.." Gail said slowly.

"I noticed your slip up,," Holly blurted quickly. "I don't want to pressure you or anything. I didn't quite know what to expect, to be honest." Holly had gotten up and scooted her chair closer to Gail, she laid a tentative hand on Gail's.

Gail couldn't help but chuckle at Holly's rambling. She took a slow slip of her coffee, her eyes glancing at Holly's face. She was biting her lip, and Gail thought it was adorable. Wait.. Adorable? Since when did Gail think things were adorable?

Gail slowly moved her hand from under Holly's, just to gauge her reaction. Holly's eyes looked down at her now empty hand, a slight frown on her lips.

Gail clenched her jaw, and leaned in, she was so nervous her hand shook and her breath came in shaky, short segments. Then Holly looked up, and noticed Gail only a breaths length away. Holly didn't dare move.

Then Gail pressed her lips very softly to Holly's. Gail's hand rested on the table, but it didn't stay there long. Slowly it had worked its way up Holly's arm, and onto her chin.

Someone cleared their throat behind the couple, and Holly jumped, pulling away from Gail. Gail snarled and whipped around in her chair to see who had interrupted such an intimate moment

A woman, who looked to be in her late 40's. Gail glared at her, the woman looked so smug with herself for ruining the moment. Gail almost wanted to take her handcuffs and cuff her to the vending machine.

"Sorry," Holly started, very quickly. "We-" but she was interrupted.

"Isn't this a moment, best held in private?" The woman said snarkily gesturing to the two in disgust. The woman was peering down at them from behind red-rimmed glasses

Gail clenched her jaw tight and stood slowly.

"Isn't that an outfit that should be worn, _in private_," Gail mocked. The woman was wearing an 'oh so' flattering cheetah print skirt with a matching shirt that seemed three sizes too small. Not to mention, the platform heels that screamed 'stuck in the 80's' "Honestly, I think my mother has more fashion sense than you do." Gail smirks, pulling out her notebook and scrawls the word 'Fine' on it in big fat letters. Under it she put 'Crime- wearing platform shoes out in public' she tore it off and handed it to the woman who looked appalled, but frozen to her spot.

"Have a nice night!" Gail smiles sweetly. Gail was opening her mouth to spit out one last cold comment, but Holly stood and intervened, grabbing Gail's hand and ushering her away from the vending machines.

They had reached the lobby and sat down in two empty chairs away from the others.

"That was mean," Holly said, raising an eyebrow. Gail just shrugged.

"Mean is what I do best."

Holly sighed. Gail almost felt as if she did something wrong. Then Holly started chuckling, the chuckling turning into giggles, and the giggles into full fledged laughter. Gail just smiled, and it made her stomach flip and butterflies swarm in the pit of her stomach

"The look on her face, when she read what you wrote, it was hilarious!" Holly quieted after that, still giggling to herself. Gail just kept smiling. "What did it say anyways?"

"I went all fashion police on her," Gail smirked, "She had a fine for dressing absolutely hideously. I think i'm gonna need glasses like you after seeing that," Gail teased, raising her hand in horror. "Steve? Is that you?"

"You a very long time, just to be able to pull that 'fashion police' thing didn't you?" Holly asked smirking.

"Maaaybe," Gail drawled,

"You're insane, you know that?" Holly stated.

"You said that already," Gail quoted.

"I knew it sounded familiar," Holly winked. Gail scoffed, and crossed her arms.

"Honestly, did you see what that chick was _wearing_?" Gail said, lightly smacking her face with her hand, cringing.

* * *

******A/N Bada bing bada boom! Part one is completed! And let me tell you, Holly and Gail have to be the best god damn couple on Rookie Blue and if the writers dont get them back together i'm going to cry. And probably eat a lot of ice cream! This'll be a multiple part story thingy, because I love to write the Rookie Blue characters. Next part will be uploaded quickly... possibly... maybe... hopefully... fingers crossed. As always reviews would be appreciated, P.M's would be awesome. And I hope I did these epic characters some justice! Props to you if you know where I got the title from, I'll send you a virtual hug and a cookie if you do! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Im sorry this is so short. I wanted to get this out, because this weekend I'm swamped. Like Shrek's swamp aint got nothing on me kinda swamped. So it's really not proofread, and it's probably really bad. Im sorry! I'll fix it when I have the time. I just wanted to get this out for you guys on time. But the next update might be a little slower. **

**Anywho, Thanks for reading, and thanks for the awesome reviews. Shout out to Lozben for the P.M that made me smile, and being the first to get where the title came from. Read on!**

* * *

The radio station that was on in the car, was seriously boring Gail to death. The man on the radio was droning on about the traffic, and Gail wanted to claw her eyes out. She tuned him out for most of the ride, just having some background noise to keep her eye lids from falling.

Then the radio host had changed topics. He was talking about the drama in the 15th division's precinct. Gail had turned the station off pretty quickly at that.

When Gail had finally turned into work, the parking lot was deserted. There was two, maybe three cars in the lot. Gail assumed it was because she was a few hours early for her shift. She scoffed at herself. Holly was already rubbing off on her.

Gail walked to the women's locker room and stopped in front of her locker. She swung open the door and stared at the empty space inside. She threw in her spare clothes from her bag and took her uniform out. Gail had this down to a science and could get dressed in two minutes flat, and today was no exception.

Gail's mind was going beyond the speed of light, and she already wanted this day to be over.

Once she was dressed, Gail sat on the bench in front of her locker. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She just wished she could be at home, watching tv, or relaxing, or at Holly's. Anywhere with Holly really, Gail said changing her train of thought.

Then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it from it's respective pocket, and watched the screen light up with "Lunchbox" along with a heart. Gail smiled and unlocked her phone, opening the message as soon as she was able to.

'Have fun bunking at your actual place there, officer?

'_Not in the slightest. Chris was extra annoying last night.' _ Gail typed back quickly, glancing up to the clock on her phone.

'**Damn, I thought you might actually stop freeloading at my place,' **Holly replied after a few minutes.

Gail bit her lip. She was spending a lot of time at Holly's apartment. Maybe too much? Maybe Holly was tired of Gail. If anyone entered the locker room, they would see a very worried Gail, pale even more than normal, staring at the message. Gail felt her stomach twist and

It was exactly seven minutes before Holly sent another message.

'**I was kidding, Gail. You know that right? :*'**

Gail smirked but with that text a wave of relief flooded her. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in.

'_Yeah I got it. Gotta go, shift's starting soon. Need coffee' _she tapped out quickly.

Gail stood, closing the locker door that she forgot about and walked from the locker room. She saw Chris and Dov, who finally made it in. Gail couldn't help but roll her eyes and sigh. She didn't get much sleep in her bed. Gail blamed it all on Chris, but she knew the real reason as to why. She didn't like sleeping alone. The nightmares came back when she was alone.

"What are you doing here so early?" Chris questioned when she was close enough. Gail just passed right by and walked off, not even paying them any mind. She only muttered one word at them, not even _to_ them.

"Coffee."

Gail had reached the small break room, where the coffee pot resided and the small refrigerator buzzed on. She poured herself a cup, throwing in a lot of creamer with just a dash of sugar. She took a deep inhale of the coffee and closed her eyes. She could fall asleep right here, standing up, on this very spot. If that was, someone didn't come stomping through the kitchen.

"Hey," a voice resounded. It immediately ground on Gail's nerves and she opened one eye just a sliver to glare at Nick. "I assume you didn't sleep well," he said, pouring his own coffee, taking a long pull of the hot liquid. Gail grimaced inwardly, she couldn't understand why anyone took their coffee black.

"Like you care," Gail said coldly.

"Well I do,"

Gail's eyes snapped open, immediately focusing a hard glare on Nick. He stood with his arms crossed under his chest and his coffee on the table. His whole demeanor made Gail want to strangle him.

"There's no reason for you to _care_," Gail said, drawling.

"There is, actually. If you're watching my back, i'd prefer you not passing out if we're on a call," Nick said matter-of-factly. Gail scoffed walking around Nick, stopping at the door.

"If we're partnered together today, the least of your worries is my falling asleep," Gail replied, sarcasm and ice seemingly freezing her words as she said them.

Nick just clenched his jaw, taking his coffee with him out the door, following Gail to the parade room.

"So, how are things going?" Nick asked, once he caught up with Gail.

She took a slow sip of her coffee staring at Nick over the lid. He shuffled along uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Skip the pleasantries, will you? Matter of fact, don't _do_ the pleasantries at all." Gail ordered.

"I'm just making some polite conversation," he said, frowning slightly.

"Go make '_polite conversation,'" _Gail mocked "With McNally." Nick visibly winced, and Gail _almost _felt bad for him. The thought quickly vanished once he shook his head, turning on his heel and walking towards Chris and Dov. God today was going to suck.

* * *

After parade, Gail waited by the cars, thankfully she wasn't partnered with Nick, she was with Dov today. It came to a relief to her as Dov walked out, carrying his bag and smiling. At least he isn't too torn up about Chloe. She wouldn't be able to handle a moping partner all day.

When Dov came close enough, Gail walked to the trunk of the car, opening it with her keys, and throwing her bag in. Dov followed suit and tossed his bag in as well, right next to Gail's. Dov opened his mouth to speak but was immediately silenced by keys flying his way.

"You're driving today, Epstein." she commanded.

Dov shrugged and got in on the driver's side, turning the car on to get it ready for the day.

They were driving through the streets in relative silence before Dov finally started talking. Gail was wondering how much longer he'd be able to keep quiet.

"Chloe's doing much better, you know?" Dov said, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah?" Gail replied mindlessly. It was automatic, and she barely heard what he said.

"Yeah, the clot's not posing any immediate danger. The doctor's are watching her closely. She's aware now, sometimes she wakes up, sometimes she even mumbles things at me. It's pretty cute," Dov said, glancing at Gail.

"That's good, I guess?" Gail said, unsure of what to make of the last bit.

"It's good," Dov said, solidifying his point. Gail figured the conversation was over and took out her phone.

'_Good news- Not paired with Nick today, thank god. Wait till I tell you what he said to me today.' _Gail sent to Holly. The answer was instant.

'Oh boy. That bad?'

'_Yes.. that bad.'_

'**Are you driving, Officer Peck?' ** Gail read the message and smiled.

'_Maybe, what's it to ya?' _ her thumbs tapped out the message and she looked up from her phone. Dov was staring at her.

"Is that Holly?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know if it's Holly?" Gail countered back.

"Because, you don't just look at your phone and smile," Dov replied casually. They were stopped at a red light and Gail maneuvered herself to face Dov completely. She opened her mouth to speak and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, you did not just roll your eyes at me!" Gail said incredulously.

"Is that what I just did?" Dov teased.

"Shut up, Dov, and drive,"

* * *

Gail's shift was over and the day was actually a good one. There wasn't anything major, a few drunken folks, and maybe a disturbance call, other than that it was quiet. She teased Dov on his gushing about Chloe whenever he had a chance. Maybe made a few rude remarks about things she probably shouldn't of. Right now, she was already dressed in her casual clothes. It wasn't very late either, her shift having started earlier than normal.

She pulled out her phone, dialing a number she knew by heart. It rang a few times before a voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you doing anything right now?" Gail asked, her voice dripping in mischief. There's a shuffling of papers, and she heard a glass being set down gently, despite the clink off of a surface.

"No, not really," Holly replied

"Good, I'll be at your place in 20, and we're going out," Gail said, her face lighting up with a smile.

"Out? Out where?"

"Just, out," Gail replied. "Dress semi-warmly. It's kinda cold." Gail said. Then, she hung up.

* * *

Gail had borrowed Dov's car, and drove it to Holly's apartment. She was there in record time. But Holly was already waiting outside for her.

Holly got in, and shut the door, clipping in seat belt and turning to face Gail.

"Hey," Holly said happily.

"Hey," Gail replied. She pulled out and they were on the road again. Onwards to wherever Gail had planned.

"So where are we going?" Holly asked after a moment of silence.

"If I told you," Gail said, glancing both ways before making her turn. "It wouldn't be a secret."

"I'm not sure I like secrets," Holly said skeptically.

"Too bad," Gail said glancing at her. Holly had a slight frown on her face, and her glasses were pushed down on her nose. Holly quickly pushed them back up before grabbing her phone from her coat pocket. Holly checked the time, it was 7:00, at least it was a Friday.

Gail smirked when she pulled into the parking lot where she had planned this date.

"You told me to dress warm because it was cold, and then you're taking me for ice cream?"

"Why not?" Gail shrugged, though her shrug turns into a smirk.

"You're-"

"Insane?" Gail offered instead. Holly just nods, though the smile is evident on her lips.

The ice cream place is a little indoor place. The building's small, and not many people frequent the place, but Gail does. They sell their ice cream all year around and whenever Gail has a craving for the ice cold treat, this is the place she goes to. Where the chocolate ice cream is the chocolatey-ist. Gail and Steve used to come here all the time when they were younger. It was a nostalgic place to be.

"It's not just _an _ice cream place," Gail said smirking, pointing at the sign. "it's _the _ice cream place,"

Holly laughs and walks to the door. When they finally step foot inside, an older woman welcomes them, leading them to a booth in the far corner. The place had a few patrons in it, but otherwise the place was dead.

"So, an ice cream place?" Holly started.

"Captain obvious strikes again," Gail dead pans. "What gave it away? Was it the giant ice cream on the sign or the fact that at the front counter there's ice cream bowls? No! It had to be the menu," Gail teased, sliding the menu across the table.

"Sargent sarcasm reporting for duty?" Holly quipped back. Gail just smirked and gestured to the menu. She already knew what she wanted but it was the brunette that had never been here before.

"Always," Gail said smiling. A waitress came over, with a small notepad and asked the couple what they wished to have.

"Moose Tracks with hard shell," Gail said smirking. Her favorite ice cream with her favorite topping. The hard shell was the best. She looked to Holly with a smile and waited for her answer.

"Mint chocolate chip, please." Holly answered.

"You got it," the waitress said as she winked.

Holly had that knowing smirk on her face, the one that Gail secretly adored. Gail looked at her with feigned disinterest.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Gail asked.

"Hard shell syrup? Really? The irony is not lost on me," Gail lifted her eyebrows in question. "You mean you don't see it? You having that 'hard shell' thing going on."

"Oh, har har. Point out my love of shell on my ice cream?" Gail scoffed. "I pegged you as a mint chocolate chip kind, too. You're very predictable," Gail said offhandedly.

Holly smirked. "What does my ice cream order say about me?"

Gail sighed dramatically, rubbing her eyes with a pained expression on her face.

"_Everyone _likes mint chocolate chip, it's a flavor you can't go wrong with. It's like vanilla and chocolate, and that neapolitan kind. There's nothing special about it."

"Oh, and _Moose Tracks _is so much better?" Holly drawled.

"Well, duh! You either love it or hate it. There's no in between." Holly rolled her eyes and laughed. Gail couldn't help but laugh as well. Then the waitress set down two medium sized bowls in front of the duo.

Gail took her spoon and dug into her ice cream, letting out a very satisfied moan as the chocolate hit her mouth. Holly rolled her eyes again, doing the same with her own ice cream. Gail eyed her carefully, before reaching across the table and sticking her own spoon into Holly's ice cream.

"Hey! Paws off, it's my ice cream!" Holly said swatting at Gail's hand. Gail had smirked victoriously, as she slid the spoon full of mint chocolate chip ice cream into her mouth. Holly noticed too late to stop the theft of her delicious ice cream.

"I'm paying for it, nerd, at least let me sample," Gail smirked. Holly let out a huff and shook her head.

Holly stood from the booth and motioned for Gail to scoot over, which she did. Holly then leaned towards Gail, smirking that smirk of hers. She slowly, and very gently pressed their lips together, Holly met no resistance from deepened the kiss, biting at Gail's bottom lip gently. Gail pushed back against Holly, trying to gain the dominant role of the kiss. Holly just pulled back with a smirk on her face. She gently kissed Gail's lips, and brought a spoon to her mouth, one filled with moose track ice cream covered with chocolate shell.

"Oh, you sneak-" Gail was cut off by a quick kiss on her lips.

"Payback," Holly laughed once she pulled back.

* * *

Holly and Gail were now at Gail's apartment, drinking shitty beer and playing twenty questions.

"Alright, so, when did you come out to your family and such?" Gail asked, genuinely curious. Holly just groaned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't really know, maybe sometime in my early twenties." Holly shrugged. "How long have you been a cop?"

"It's been, God, four years already. I remember being a rookie,"" Gail mused. She took a long pull of her drink and licked her lips. "So did you always want to work with dead bodies or..?" Gail asked smirking.

Holly just chuckled, "Yeah, it was a lifelong dream." Holly ran her finger around the rim of the glass. "Course not. I wanted to be a doctor, but I decided that I wanted to help catch the bad guys too. Too much of a wuss to be a cop," Holly smirked.

"Are you saying that i'm brave, and you're not?" Gail asked, leaning over towards Holly with a smirk.

"Maybe," Holly replied, giving a laugh. Gail smiled, gently kissing Holly. "Your turn,"

"What's the scariest thing that has happened to you?" Holly asked, taking a sip from her beer. Gail went stiff. She pulled back from the kiss, and stood quickly. "Gail?" Holly placed her beer on the end table. "Gail?" she repeated.

Gail clenched her fists tightly. Her thoughts drifted to Jerry, and that creep Ross Perick.

"I don't want to talk about it," Gail said harshly. Her eyes turning ice cold and guarded.

"Hey," Holly whispered, standing, placing her arms around Gail protectively. "Hey, listen to me," Holly lifted Gail's chin with two fingers gently. "I am so sorry, I even asked. It was stupid of me to ask such a thing. Obviously whatever happened was horrible, and if I brought any of that back I... I am so sorry," Holly rambled on.

Gail felt herself calm down. The thought of that _bastard_ Perik attacking her in her own home, _drugging _her. The nightmares took weeks, _months_ to go away. It had meant the loss of a dear friend, someone she looked up to, Traci's fiance, Jerry. Gail felt the tears burn in her eyes and she sank back into the couch. Holly just watched helplessly as Gail crumbled. Their night seemingly ruined with one stupid question Holly just _had_ to ask.

"I was... kidnapped." Gail said shakily. Holly almost didn't hear her. Gail barely whispered the words. "The man was killing women, girls, even. He liked the blonde hair blue eyed types." Gail shuddered.

"Gail, you don't have to tell me this, I shouldn't have asked." Holly interrupted gently.

"Hey, might as well tell you, everyone else knows about it." Gail said shrugging like it was nothing.

"No, I shouldn't have asked, Gail."

"Hey, nerd, quiet before I lose my nerve here, will you?" Gail said trying to sound like she was joking but failing miserably when her voice cracked. "Anyways, this man, he liked a certain type of woman, and I fit it. I was sent undercover to snag him. Turns out it wasn't him, they had the wrong guy. This man, came into my home where I was staying, and attacked me, and only took me,." Gail shut her eyes tight, shaking her head. "The only person that knew where I was, was Jerry. He and Traci were engaged at the time. He was also a friend of mine, he... saved me. The guy that was behind all the murders stabbed him, and then went back into the basement to get me. He brought me upstairs," Gail broke off and sighed.

Holly leaned in close, wiping away the tears from Gail's face.

"Jerry attacked him, and managed to slip his cell phone in this guy's pocket. I was thrown into the trunk of a cab, and we drove for quite a while. I thought I was going to die. They traced Jerry's phone and arrested the guy, they got me out of there. Jerry bled out, and he died. It was my fault that Traci never.."

Holly wiped away her own tears, as Gail stared a hole in the floor.

"It was the worst experience ever," Gail said after a few moments of silence.

"You're here now though, and I'm sure Jerry would've been proud of exactly who you are." Holly said softly. She tilted Gail's face, and forced the blonde to look into deep brown eyes. Holly slowly leaned forward and kissed Gail. It was so gentle and so loving, it was Holly's way of comforting Gail.

And it was working. They both pulled back and Gail let out a yawn

"Hey, I'm pretty tired,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was, I'm head out." Holly said standing. It was the truth neither of them had realized how late it was. Holly was turning to leave when she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"No, please don't. I just.. I wanted to," Gail groaned, mentally punching herself for stammering this much. "I would appreciate it if you were able to stay," Gail mumbled. "If you want to, of course!"

Holly felt her face crack into a small smile. Seeing Gail this vulnerable made Holly's heart break into small pieces, only to be melted back together with more adoration for this woman.

"Hey," Holly pulled Gail up with her. She planted a soft kiss on Gail's head. "Of course I want to. Lead the way,"

They were lying together, Holly's arms wrapped around Gail's midsection. Gail's mind was racing and she didn't feel the need to sleep anymore, but Holly was already lightly snoring from behind her. She didn't want to move, just in case she disturbed the brunette's sleep and woke her.

Gail gave a content sigh. It felt good to be able to tell someone about what happened to her. Even though she felt like she skimmed over some parts. It isn't that Holly needed to know everything. Gail was pretty sure she got the gist of the story anyways.

It was in that moment, that Gail spoke so quietly in the darkness of her room, that _she_ even wondered if she spoke.

"Thanks, Jerry,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I dont particularly like this chapter, but I have to put something out dont I? I cleaned it up as much as I could, smacked some drama and finished it with some fluff. Hope you enjoy **

* * *

Gail stirred, opening her eyes. She moved to bring her hands to her eyes, to rub her eyes but found them restrained. Gail groaned, and then she realized someone's arms were wrapped around her waist, and someone's legs were hooked along with her own.

"Morning there, sleepy head," Holly's voice soothed.

Gail tensed a moment. She had totally forgotten all that transpired last night. She definitely wanted to hide under a rock too. It was then she realized, that she slept straight through the night. Gail checked the clock that was on her bedside table, it was 10:00.

"Nerd," Gail said rolling her eyes. Holly just chuckled, and the brunette slowly started unraveling herself from Gail.

They were only separate from each other for a few moments before Gail reached up and pulled Holly back down.

Holly let out a chuckle, and kissed Gail's forehead gently.

"We should get up, we might still make it for breakfast at that diner place." Holly said smiling.

"Do I have to get up?" Gail mumbled, silenced by Holly's lips over her own.

"If you want food, kinda," Holly teased.

"Hey Gai- Oh!" Chris exclaimed, he stumbled back, averting his eyes from the sight. He stared at the clock on the nightstand that was next to Gail's bed.

"What, Chris? Like you haven't seen this in some lesbian porno before," Gail mocked.

"I uh... what? Of course not! I don't watch that! I don't watch porn at all!" Chris replied embarrassedly.

Gail looked up to Holly, who was blushing profusely but not budging the slightest.

"We've lived together for a while." Gail said casually.

Chris shuffled his feet, coughing and mumbling under his breath.

"Chris, _leave_," Gail said through gritted teeth. She heard Chris's footsteps down the hallway before she yelled at him, "And close the damn door!" That's when Gail heard footsteps scurry back, the door creaking shut, and a muffled sorry.

Holly slowly sat up, her legs on either side of Gail's stomach.

"Well that was interesting," Holly said softly.

"So, what about that food? You buying?" Gail asked throwing a hopefully, charming smile.

* * *

Gail was lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts flooded with cats and kisses, and Holly. Mostly they've been dating a few months, exactly 5 months and 11 days, but Gail wasn't marking it on her calendar. And things were going great. Almost too great.

She walked the familiar path up the stone walkway, and into the building into the elevator, and down the hall, just to the right. It was so familiar she could do it with her eyes shut, and hands tied, the walk to her shared apartment was a boring one. Tonight was different however.

"You've been dodging my calls, I've shown up at your apartment multiple times, only to be told you weren't in. I've waited a few times, late into the night, only to find you have not returned home. Why is that, Gail?" a voice called from the end of the hallway.

Gail had turned the key for her apartment a fraction before the voice interrupted her thoughts. She jumped, a hand flying to her waist where no gun rested, and the bag of dirty clothes she was coming to replenish made a soft thud on the ground.

"Mother?!" Gail asked, her eyes scanning the older woman. Gail's mother rolled her eyes, stepping forward and arching one perfectly kept eyebrow.

"Who else would it be?"

"I wasn't expecting to see you." Gail said cautiously. Gail ignored her previous statement.

"It's been about three months since we've last spoken, and you were not expecting to see me?"

"Well.. I don't want to run late for my shift, so.. I should seriously get going," Gail gestured to the door and the bag of clothes in a sweeping motion.

"Oh really? Want to try that lie again?"

Gail cringed slightly, her mother giving her a smug look, one with a tight lipped smile.

"Shall we take this inside?" Elaine said leaning in towards Gail and smiling at the obvious discomfort.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Gail said, sarcasm and ice cold defiance coating her words.

"Not at all," Elaine said

Elaine pushed passed Gail who stood stock still in the doorway. she pulls out her phone and looks at the time. It was noon, and her day was already ruined. She had a date tonight with Holly, and her day was already ruined. Her mother ruined her day. She sighed, picked her bag up and tapped out a quick message to Holly.

'_God help me,'_ She took a deep breath and walked into the apartment. Of course her mother comes when Dov and Chris are on shift. She must've known, this was the perfect time to ambush Gail. She was just going to grab clothes and wait for six o'clock to roll around. Gail placed her bag on the table and arched a brow at her mother who was helping herself to coffee and a donut from the kitchen. Gail thought about saying something about the coffee that was old and the stale donut, but shrugged a shoulder instead. It was the least her mother would have go through for showing up like this.

"I hear the detective rotation is coming up," Elaine said, leaning against the countertop. Gail bit her bottom lip and shaked her head. "You should start getting your credentials together, Gail. detective would suit you. You could be successful like your brother,"

Gail couldn't help the eye roll that followed.

"I'll think about it," truth is, Gail has never, ever, wanted to be a detective. Ever. Her mother on the other hand, had this career choice mapped out for Gail. It always was the root of their arguments, and Gail didn't have the patience to argue with her mother today.

"Thinking about it won't help. You have to take action," Elaine said, resting her palms on the counter, as if she were negotiating some huge business deal.

In that moment, Gail couldn't take it.

"I came here to grab some clothes, I'm just going to do that," Gail said, throwing her thumb over her shoulder in the vague direction of her room. She turned on her heel and marched off to her room, shutting the door behind her.

She dumped the clothes from her bag into the corner, rubbing at her eyes and sighing. Gail was already exhausted, and the bed looked so comfortable. Gail just groaned and stared at the black and white photo on her wall. It wasn't of anything special, just two trees whose roots seemed to grow over each other, entwining them in an embrace of bark and nature. Gail always stared at this particular picture when she mused to herself at night. Or when she needed to calm her pounding heart at night.

She heard her name called from the hallway, her mother asking her why she's taking so long. Gail just ran a hand up her face and through her hair, pulling on the ponytail letting it fall out. She ran both hands through her hair quickly, pulling and scrunching, trying to ease her hair back to a less tight ponytail. She opened the door and returned to the kitchen, dragging a stool from the hallway and taking a seat when she found her spot that she had left.

"Sorry, I thought I lost my favorite pair of polka-dotted socks. I was scared for my life," Gail deadpanned. Her mother ignored her and jumped straight to what was on her mind, in the usual Peck fashion.

"I see you haven't set up dates with any of the men i've recommended."

Gail snorted to herself quietly. Recommended was a stretch, _and men? Hah! _

"Oops?" Gail said raising her shoulders in a carefree shrug, "I never got back to that Chuck guy,"

"Charles," her mother corrects coldly. "And he was a very stand up guy. He was ambitious, I hear he's in Tokyo now on business. He takes his work _seriously_,"

It was something in the way her mother said seriously that made Gail crack. One hand involuntarily slammed onto the counter, and the other balled into a tight fist. Sensing a confrontation finally coming to a head, Elaine created another situation.

Elaine slowly smirked, "I think I know why, too."

"Do you now?" Gail drawled, her eyes narrowing.

Elaine nodded, and daintily, almost like a frail old woman held up a phone, a phone encased in a blue plastic shell. Gail's eyes narrowed into metaphorical slits at that point.

"So, care to explain who this, 'Lunchbox' character is?" Elaine said slowly. "There appears to be lots of banter, and winking faces when you speak. My guess this person is important to you."

Gail kept silent, gently mulling over her thoughts. What the hell was she going to do? She decided she would just clench her jaw and stare at her mother with a bored expression.

"I don't know, must be a wrong number." Gail retorted.

"Ah, but it appears you have plans with this, '_Lunchbox' _tonight! How sweet. Though the pet name leaves something to be desired, darling." Elaine said. "That's why you've been distant, more so than usual." Elaine gives an icy laugh. "What makes you think this person is such a good idea? That'd he'd be able to pass my test?"

Gail inwardly cringed at the word '_he_.'

"Why the hell, are you snooping through my phone anyways? Last time I checked I was a grown adult, and I didn't need "mommy" to come save the day. Or make my decisions for me!" Gail replied harshly. Gail reached for her phone, but Elaine held it out of reach.

"You left it there, it glowed and vibrated. He replied back, with and I quote 'I didn't peg you as a pray to god person, Gail, smiley with tongue sticking out' unquote. Most daughters would mention when they've met someone to their mothers,"

"Yeah well, unlike most daughters I don't care to talk about my relationships with my mother," Gail bit back.

"Most daughters also wouldn't be so cold toward their mother, I'm old you know, you never know when I might be on my death bed." Elaine gives a swift, two rapt knock on the counter-top.

"That's not wood, it's granite,"

"Works all the same," Elaine answered casually. She placed the phone on the table and slid it over to Gail. "I apologize, but I was just curious. It's not like I wouldn't be able to look up your phone records anyway, if I so well felt like it."

"So, fill in the blanks for me, Gail, who is he? Is he successful? What kind of work does he do?"

Gail couldn't believe it, but at every use of the word 'he' her stomach tightened more and more.

"Forensic Pathologist, along with a medical degree. Is that successful enough for you?" Gail spat out. Feeling a slight sense of pride when she noticed the surprise that flashed over her mother's face.

Elaine had a tight smile on her face, leaning back slightly, her mouth opening to speak, but closing as she nodded.

"So, a doctor? Interesting,"

Gail's stomach loosened for a moment. What more can she say? That this he is a she? How would she even broach the subject? Would her mother even be accepting?

"Yeah, I have a date tonight, actually. Which you are keeping me from getting ready for." Gail said.

"Where's he taking you?" Elaine asked. Gail shook her head. She was actually taking Holly out.

"I do-" she was interrupted by her phone buzzing loudly. She swiped it to unlock, but she already knew who it was. She was calling.

"Is that him?" Elaine asked giddily. All the while Gail became as still as a rock. Putting the phone to her ear, her arm moved as if it were locked in place at the elbow.

"Hi!" Gail put on a very fake smile shining it happily at her mother.

"Uh oh.." was what she heard the other line.

"What?" Gail asked, her smiling slipping from her face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Holly asked hurriedly. Gail glared as her mother tried to lean in and listen closely, the glare sending her back like a child back to the corner.

"Yeah, yeah." Gail forced out. There was a distressed sigh on the other end.

"Gail.." and she could almost picture it. Holly had her head craned so the phone was jammed between her cheek and her shoulder, both hands balancing a load of papers and coffee mugs, all the while her face knitted into that 'i'm thinking super hard,' kinda cute, doctor thing she did. Almost. Instead Gail stared into the older face of her mother, who stared back.

"Sorry, I was having a chat with my mother." Gail managed to say distantly.

"Oh! That's good," Holly chirped. "What about." Gail cringed at this, and she couldn't hide it. Then a flash of worry flashed over Elaine's eyes. But it wasn't for her daughter.

"You," Gail said, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Tell her I said hi," Holly said so oblivious.

Gail's eyes rolled, and she spoke before she even realized what she was saying. It was just natural.

"Holly said hi," It only took a few seconds to register what she just said. And her face contorted into that 'Oh shit' look and her mother's face twisted into one of utmost confusion, but there was something else in there. Something very similar to disgust. "I gotta go," Gail said quickly, hanging up without another word. She tried to hide the fact her hands were shaking but that was evident to her mother, who stood, back straight, eyes narrowed.

"Holly? Please explain to me how this man's name is Holly. Oh and it better be good," Elaine said, her eyes turning dark.

"Who said that Holly was the guy?" Gail said, almost proud of her little cover up. That was until her mother tore the tarp off her lies.

"Don't try and fool me Gail, I heard who you were talking to, I saw the name on the phone when it buzzed, I heard you say 'You' into the phone!" Elaine said darkly, her eyes hooded in an emotion Gail didn't quite recognize.

"That has nothing t-" Gail started before a fist on the table made her jump, and silence fell. Her mother's voice was low, and level, the face of calm, but her fist, so tightly clenched, was not.

"You're _with _a woman, are you? And answer me truthfully, or so help you." Elaine threatened.

"I.. I don't see why we have to label things as such," she tried to play it off, tried to be cool, but on the inside, her stomach knotted tighter than ever before and her hands became clammy.

Obviously that wasn't the answer Elaine was expecting.

"Do you understand just how much this could ruin things for you? Being a lesbian? Do you want to know how many people are turned down great job opportunities due to their sexual orientation? This is terrible, a horrid thing to do! What ever happened to Chris or Nick?"

Gail felt tears stinging her eyes, but she blinked them back and shook her head.

"Obviously that didn't work out. And forcing me on dates with men won't exactly change my outlook!" Gail said angrily.

"You're not serious about this girl? Are you? I know you Gail, you don't do serious. You don't do relationships." Elaine gave a smug smile when she realized she hit a nerve with her last retort.

"Maybe I _do_ this relationship!" Gail defended.

"Oh please, Gail, the only thing you've ever been good at is being cold, and a cop."

Gail's lips turned into a calculated snarl.

"Yeah, well I had a great teacher, the perfect _mother_,"

"I did what I had to, to get you ready for the real world. And I don't know what kind of, gay fairy-tale you've been living," Elaine growled, she started striding to the door as cold and calculated heels clicked off the floor. "But you need to snap out of it! I will not tolerate such nonsense, rebellious behavior! You'll come crawling back to me when you mess this relationship up too, Gail. I know you. Until then, I don't have such a reckless daughter!" Elaine's word flowed from her mouth, like icy daggers stabbing and piercing Gail's skin.

Elaine had shut the door, maybe with too much force.

Gail's eyes stung and tears welled at her eye-lids. "Hah! Good!" Gail's tears slowly but surely falling down her cheeks. "Holly's a better cuddler anyway!" Gail's voice drifted off, unheard by her unruly mother. Her feet swept her to the couch and she fell onto it from over the armrest. This was good a place as any to cry to herself.

* * *

Gail had tried to send Holly a text, or call her, or something. She wanted Holly here with her, so she had someone to talk to, and cry on. It was pathetic, she couldn't do it. Gail couldn't bring herself to call someone, she didn't dare ask for help. 'That's not what a Peck would do', was what she told herself. Then she remembered the fact that her mother basically disowned her. The pain in her stomach was back.

She couldn't text Holly, Holly was probably extremely pissed at her for standing her up. Gail couldn't be able to take the hurt and anger in Holly's eyes, especially if she called, to hear the emotions in her voice.

Gail choked out a sob she had been keeping in. She didn't expect _that_ from her mother. In one weird, alternate universe, she almost believed her mother would be accepting. Gail let out an involuntary snort. She was stupid to believe so.

Instead, she texted a quick message to a number, she knew if anyone in the world in this moment could make her feel better, it was this person right here.

'_She knows now. How stupid I was, should've kept my mouth shut.' _Gail tapped blindly, sending the text to the recipient.

'**Who knows what?' **was the answer she received a good five minutes later.

'_Do you mind dropping some strong alcohol off at my place? I'm out. plllllzzzzz' _ Gail answered immediately,

'**I'll see what I can do'** was the only answer she received.

* * *

And thus left Gail a half hour to mope in the darkness with the only light coming from the T.V. She was watching bad sitcoms on that stupid 'after dark' channel. With all the beer she chugged it was almost bearable. She ordered pizza from that place down the street, and jumped from the couch like a child on Christmas when the knock sounded.

She tipped the man and retreated back into her dark cave, curled up with her two best friends, 'shitty beer, and even shittier pizza'

Her phone also rang a couple of times, most of them Holly. Whenever she saw the name light up on her phone it made her stomach twist, and guilt to wash over her like a fresh new rain. One that was not refreshing in the slightest.

When there was another knock on the door, she stood, wrapping the comforter around her, she reached the door and took a breath. She opened the door with a bored look on her face.

"Hey, you're finally here wi-" Then her eyes focused on who stood in front of her. "Holly?"

Holly just shook her head and sighed. When she met Gail's eyes again she put all her sadness and hurt into her eyes. Gail grimaced at Holly's look. It was one of almost complete betrayal.

"Yeah, shocker. You know standing a girl up isn't exactly the nicest thing in the world you know? Pretty rude," she added as an afterthought.

"Holly i- I don't know.. i'm sorry," Gail said in defeat. It was done, she ruined her relationship with Holly. Gail let out a humorless laugh, her mother had nothing to worry about anymore. Then the tears started burning. She didn't _want_ that.

Holly just sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Gail opened her mouth but stopped short of her answer. "Do you want to come in?" she asked instead. She hoped she made it obvious she was trying to come out and say it to Holly. At that moment though she just wasn't sure.

"Okay," Holly said with a reassuring smile. It certainly helped Gail's resolve.

Holly walked in and took in the living room, the empty bottles and half empty tray of the greasiest pizza she had ever seen met her gaze.

"What, is pizza and beer a better date for you?" Holly joked.

Gail smirked, but it fell from her face. "I'm so sorry, Holly. I just.." Gail trailed off, "You don't happen to have anything alcoholic on you, do you?" Gail asked hopefully.

Holly just shook her head and let out a sigh. "No, I was already on my way over here when Steve texted me."

Gail's eyes widened. "My brother texted you, oh god. What did he say?" Gail asked. She started to slink towards the couch.

"That you needed some emotional support," Holly said shrugging. She gestured around the apartment. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Gail sighed, rubbing her temples and dissolving into the couch.

"Lots," Gail deadpanned.

Holly shuffled until she was in front of Gail.

"You're probably tired of all this, eh?" Gail said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Tired of what?" Holly said, smiling softly. Gail just gave her the '_whatever'_ eye roll and Holly chuckled. "You can tell me things, you know. No need to keep everything so pent up," Holly said seriously after a moment. She sat down on the couch on Gail's left. Holly just leaned over and kissed Gail softly, on the cheek, not moving until Gail turned to look at her.

Gail sighed, and turned her head away, wiping at the tears. She glanced back at Holly who had the most worried look on her face, her eyebrows knitting together and her mouth forming a thin line. Gail thought she looked adorable, and couldn't help the smile that lifted the corners of her mouth up.

Gail leaned into Holly and kissed her. It was soft and tentative almost as if to confirm that Holly was actually there with her, and not just a figment of her imagination.

Before she knew exactly what was happening, Gail was pulled down into Holly's lap, and Holly's hands were running soothingly through her hair. Gail closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the feeling. Holly wasn't rushing her to spill her guts, Holly wasn't being too pushy for answers. Holly was just, _there_, and that's what she needed right now, and she loved it. When she opened her eyes she saw Holly's brown orbs staring back at her, a comfortable smile on her face. Gail couldn't help but smile back.

"So," Holly started carefully, "what happened?"

"My mother," Gail said her face twisting into a disgusted glare. "she doesn't like the whole... 'dating a woman thing,' She said it would ruin my career opportunities, and stupid shit like that. I mean after I told her you said 'hi' which just totally slipped my mind, i'm so used to just saying it because everyone else knew, and then when I hung up with you she flipped. I barely got my words out between the unsettling glares and icy words. 'I know you Gail, you don't _do_ serious!'" Gail mocked. "'I don't know what kind of _gay fairy-tale_ you're living' God those words actually came from her mouth! She _disowned_ me, go figure. She was only looking out for my 'career' options, not my happiness or anything else important," Gail fumed.

"Gail..." Holly said, her eyes closing, her face contorting in miserable pain. Gail just took a deep breath and rubbed at her eyes. She could see Holly clench and unclench her jaw, then she saw the tears rolling down Holly's cheek. Gail sat up quickly, turning to face Holly.

"Holly, why the hell are you crying?" Gial asked, she couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Why exactly was she crying? Holly didn't answer her, but instead wiped her eyes, avoiding Gail's eyes. "Holls, answer me will you, you're worrying me here. I don't do worry, doesn't look right on me," Gail joked, taking Holly's hands and giving them a gentle squeeze, before leaning in and kissing Holly's forehead.

"Sorry, it's so stupid. But... my family, they accepted me, and... I just wish that yours did too. I can't imagine the feeling of your own mother saying such cruel things."

Gail scoffed, "My family basically consists of Steve and Traci," Gail gulped, '_and you._' she added mentally. "They accept me. I haven't done anything to gain my mother's approval since I was a kid. I didn't care what she thought before, and I don't care now," Gail said, having to look away from Holly for a moment. The brunette's eyes holding so much compassion and _love_. Gail was afraid of that love in her eyes. Because deep inside, Gail felt it for Holly, too.

Holly pulled Gail close, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Gail was rigid for a passing moment, before she melted into the hug, and buried her face into Holly's neck.

She would deal with her mother eventually, but right now, Holly was a much better cuddle buddy.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this was another long wait for an update. I am so sorry guys, for any of you still around for this update! ;-; But I really have no excuse other than I had no inspiration to write, you know? If I forced it out, it'd be shi-... Terrible... And I didnt really like what I wrote to begin with. So I scrapped it and started all over. Voila! I totally wanted to end it in a cliffhanger, but I figured you guys wouldn't appreciate that much after such a long wait. Reviews are great please write them, especially if you see something incorrect. **

"Mom's been calling me almost non-stop you know." a voice said from behind her.

"Hm?" Holly said glancing behind her shoulder. Her tapping stopped when she spotted her brother, sipping on coffee with a smug smirk behind the mug.

"She's been complaining that you haven't been to any of the family dinners in a while," he said with an airy tone, "care to explain?"

Holly rolled her eyes and blew out through her nose.

"So she sent you to ambush me at work?" Holly asked, suddenly very frustrated.

Gail had been so nonchalant, as if her mother didn't break her heart with evil words. It wasn't that Gail had changed either, but Holly could see the marks, and the sudden winces Gail made when they were sitting in silence together. Gail was always replaying the incident in her mind, and it was plain as day to Holly Sh was almost constantly by Gail's side, if she left Gail alone with her thoughts for just a second...

"Come tonight,"

"I can't just _come_ on such a short notice, T.J.,"

"You know mom has dinners every weekend! What could you possibly be doing tonight?" He asked. "Please, Hols, I was assigned the task of getting you to the dinner, don't make me report back to the boss with bad news." T.J. begged.

Holly pulled her phone from her pocket, it was only eleven-thirty in the morning. She didn't rightly know what she was doing tonight, something with Gail of course.

"I can't. I'm entertaining tonight," Holly said chewing her lip.

"Oh, sounds like so much fun," T.J. deadpanned, "who is it?"

"People from work," it was only a half lie at least.

"Bullshit," he said, frowning.

"Then don't believe me!" Holly said throwing her hands up. "Can I get back to work now?" she asked.

"When you lie you bite your lip, or play with you glasses, or something nerdy like that."

Holly just sighed, a text coming from Gail, lighting her phone up. "Yeah, yeah. Point it out. It's not all a lie though,"

T.J. scoffed. "Let's go for lunch then, it's almost noon."

"Fine.. anything to shut you up!" Holly said, a smile playing on her face.

"You know, Bailey misses you too,"

Holly just replied with a smack to his arm, and a sudden wish to be more like Gail in these lack-of-strength times.

"Mom has been calling me all week you know," Steve said, as Gail lugged in another drunk idiot. Who seriously is drunk at noon?! Do these people not have anything better to do than get absolutely plastered before the end of the work day?

"Oh, that's nice. You know I have special ringtones for people so I know if I should bother getting up."

"What's mine?"

"'I Hate Everything About You,'" Gail said putting her best tight-lipped smile on, and dragging the limp drunk man to booking, throwing him at Diaz with a snarl and cold order to 'book him.'

"Really? That's just mean," Steve said pouting.

"Oh, well," Gail shrugged, "what, do you still have those default ringtones?" she smirked when Steve rushed to deny it. "You so do,"

"But she's been grilling me on you and Holly," Steve said, switching topics so abruptly, Gail stopped in her tracks.

"How nice of her to finally take an interest, shame she has to go to _you_ for information about _me_," Gail said her eyes narrowing and her arms crossing.

"Gail..." Steve warned, "so she's not so innocent, but honestly you should talk to her. Maybe it'll get her off my back,"

"Well put up with it, I will not tolerate what she said about me, and alluded to about my relationship, Steve!" Gail said, her fists clenching tight. "I'm not going to be the one to apologize, just because you _ask_ me to!"

"I'm not asking anything, I was just telling you what has been happening. I was _suggesting_, you talk to her at least,"

"No,"

"Gai-"

"No, Steve!" Gail said, raising her voice slightly. She shook her head as angry thoughts started clouding her mind, and people brushed passed them and onwards, unaware of the family feud fuming at the surface.

Steve held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. Got any plans with Holly tonight?"

Gail sighed.

"Probably, ever since that 'night.'" Gail said making air quotes around the word. "she hasn't left my side. I think she's afraid of me wallowing in self-pity over the rejection by Elaine,"

"You mean mom?" Steve questioned.

"Yes, Elaine," Gail reiterated, "It's not that I don't like it, but, I know what she's doing. Maybe it helped at first, but now it's a bit much."

"So tell her about it, talk to her," Steve said, "that's how relationships work,"

Gail scoffed, "I'm not twelve."

"So what's the hold up?" he asked.

"My idiot brother. Move!" Gail exclaimed, making a shooing motion with her hands to Steve.

"So, her mother didn't take it lightly?" T.J. asked for the umpteenth time.

Holly just shook her head, and pushed her salad around on her plate. Suddenly, getting really uneasy and not hungry at all.

"No," she sighed, "I go to her apartment after a text from her brother, and she was a mess," Holly explained. "God.. I know I shouldn't say anything about this, but I trust you to keep quiet." Holly said, giving a hard stare at her brother.

He threw his hands up in surrender and made a motion with his hands, locking his lips, and throwing away the imaginary key.

"I hate her _job_," Holly said slowly.

"She's a cop, right?"

"Yeah, a good one. It's so _dangerous_ though,"

"Well, someone's gotta do it, ya know?" T.J. offered.

Holly just sighed, pushed her plate away from her, and rubbed her temples.

"She was kidnapped, by some weird, psycho killer, she's been shot at, hospitalized, she's dove headfirst into danger without a second thought and she's not about to stop that anytime soon! It's _terrifying_," Holly said. She closed her eyes and covered her face, she tried in vain to stop the tears that rolled down her face. The only thing she was able to do was furiously swipe them away.

"Hey, Hols, someone has to do it. You know that." T.J. laughed, "she makes your job easier. She catches the killers before they have time to dump the body."

"Not helping," Holly sighed.

"I'm not here to make these things magically disappear. Does Gail being a cop mean you love her any less?"

Holly blushed, she thought of all the times she kicked herself for not saying 'I love you' in a text, or in person.

"'Course not. I couldn't love her any less, even if I wanted to."

"So why does her career bother you? Maybe it's not the safest, but you wanna know the most dangerous job in the world?"

Holly rolled her eyes, of course her brother would come up with some pointless factoid to make her feel better.

"Lumberjacks! Lumberjacks have the most dangerous job. They're forever in danger of a huge ass tree crushing them! Don't cops get desk duty? Even though sitting at a desk is one dangerous job. Trust me I should know," T.J. said smirking, leaning back with that smug look in his eyes. "desk jobs are pretty dangerous considering it completely destroys your cardiovascular and skeletal systems, it's also a very boring way to shorten your life."

Holly blew out hot air from her nose, "Mhmm," was her short reply.

"She loves her job, Holly, but she also loves you. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that,"

"How would you know, you haven't even met her?" Holly said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Call it a 'brother's intuition'"

Gail was pretty pissed. She was in Holly's office staring at the remains of some body, and she was glaring holes into the dirt-brown bones. She had come here to take Holly out to lunch, and Holly never had lunch until after noon. Here Gail was, leaning against Holly's desk with a snarl on her face.

She always volunteered to bring things down to the lab, and with this case she really needed some emotional support. A kidnapping case, with no leads, a small boy. The parents at the station were hysterical. Why wouldn't they be? It was their son! What parent wouldn't be worried out of their mind? Oh yeah, her own mother, that's who. Gail needed to get out of there.

Then she heard the giggle, one she knew well, and then another one but this one deeper. She felt this rage inside of her for being kept waiting, especially for someone she didn't know.

Holly was the first to step in, a look of shock on her face that settled into a smile.

Gail was not smiling, however. And then her phone rang. She glared at the cellular device and furiously pressed the answer button.

"What?!" Gail answered angrily, her cold exterior coming out to play.

"Did you drop off the DNA sample off to the lab yet?" Dov's voice asked innocently.

"No, not yet, why?" Gail asked slightly less irritated. She glanced up at Holly who stepped closer, instead of a smile, Gail drew a bag of evidence from her pocket and tossed it at Holly. Holly scrambled and fumbled with the bag, but she secured it.

"We need those results ASAP,"

"I know Epstein! Tell that to Miss Dillydally here." Gail snapped.

"What?" Dov asked. Instead of answering, Gail pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call. She took a deep breath in and stared at the tall man in the room that stood slightly behind Holly.

**"****Hi," Gail said icily, the crisp sound of velcro following shortly after as she slipped her phone into her pocket. **

"Hello," he said cautiously.

"Friend of yours?" Gail asked, eyes snapping to Holly.

Holly who was inspecting the contents of the bag looked up at Gail.

"What's this?"

Gail decided to let the dodge of her question slide, for now.

"Big case just came in. We need DNA samples on it. Where were you?" Gail asked.

"What kind of case?"

"Holly," Gail warned.

"T.J. took me out to lunch," Holly straightened, almost kicking herself for forgetting introductions. "T.J., this is Gail. Gail this is T.J.,"

"Nice to meet you," T.J. said, a smile on his face.

Gail just cleared her throat and crossed her arms. What she really wanted to do was tell Holly about the case, explain why it was such a difficult one to work.

"I should be going," T.J. said after a moments silence.

Holly managed to escape to her computer, head down and already typing away to get the programs started.

"Bye," Gail replied offhandedly.

"See ya 'round sis," T.J. said, a smirk playing on his lips as he turned on his heel and walked out.

Gail froze for a moment. '_Siste? Fuu-'_

"'Sis?' Holly! You could've mentioned something like 'this is my brother, you bumbling idiot!'" Gail blurted loudly. Coming to Holly's side, Gail sighed heavily, eyes laden with the scenarios of a much better meeting.

"Hm? Sorry, slipped my mind," Holly said, a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth.

"You seriously want your family to hate me and not accept me? I'm already having enough trouble with that as is!" Gail said throwing her arms in the air to accent her point.

"Gail.." Holly said, eyes turning sympathetic in a second.

"Don't give me that." Gail sighed.

Holly sat up in her chair and gave a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Gail. I'm sorry," Holly pursed her lips and poked at Gail's ribs. Gail leaned down slightly and feigned a bored look. That's when Holly pushed herself off the chair to kiss her.

Gail pulled back first with a huge smile.

"I'll be back," Gail said after a moment of thought.

"Why? Where are you going?" Holly asked. Gail was a few steps from the door when she turned around to answer.

"Some of us don't have brothers to take us out to lunch," Gail shrugged.

"What about Steve?"

"Correction, some of us don't have _nice _brothers to take us out to _lunch_," Gail finished, walking through the door and leaving with a smile on her face.

Holly was staring at her computer, analyzing the results with weary eyes. A kidnapping case, this had to be the worst case she could get today. Not to mention, her worry for Gail, as it seemed the person capable of this crime was very twisted. Not quite helping any of Holly's fears she expressed to her brother.

"Hey,"

"Hi," Holly answered, an involuntary smile filling her face.

Gail stepped in and planted a soft kiss on Holly's head.

"Anything?" Gail asked, sucking up the last of her coffee through the straw.

"Sorta, there's tons of inconsistencies, and..." Holly trailed off, her eyes scanning the computer.

"And what?"

"That's... not good.. There's a third separate set of DNA,"

Gail sighed, rubbing at her eye. "Great, so that means third bad guy?"

"Perhaps," Holly said slowly.

"I'll be right back," Gail said, taking her phone from her pocket. She put her drink down next to Holly.

"Hey! No drinks in the lab!" Holly called fruitlessly after the blonde, who turned to her and smirked.

Holly sighed. There was far more that was bothering her with this case than normal. Perhaps it was the little boy who was yet to be heard from, or seen in the past day and a half. Or maybe it was the fact that Gail wasn't being as open as usual about this case. Holly had an idea of why, perhaps kidnappings were hard to bear, what with her history and all.

Gail came strolling back and with her, a stool.

"I am so exhausted," Gail murmured. "Swarek and Traci have all hands on deck for this one, all hours of the day."

Holly looked over at Gail sympathetically, she gave a soft, and what was hopefully a reassuring, smile.

"You guys will find him, it's what you always do,"

"I can only hope," Gail shook her head. "I feel for the parents, empathy for the boy. I just want to catch this asshole and... Well I don't know what I'd do if I did, probably scream in his face... I dunno." Gail blabbered out.

Holly carefully pulled Gail's hand to her lips, a soft and gentle kiss. Holly smiled, wrapping their hands together in a tight hold.

"I have no doubt, that when you do catch this sicko, he'll regret everything he did."

Gail snorted. "I hope he drops the soa-"

"I'm worried about you, Gail," Holly interrupted.

It was out of the blue and Gail's mouth just hung open, her jaws locked like an old door's hinges.

"What?"

Holly sighed, and squeezed Gail's hand tightly. "I'm worried. How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding up fine, Hols, no worries." Gail said, plastering the biggest smile she could fathom on her face.

Holly tilted her head, squinted her eyes, and opened her mouth slightly. The total 'I call bullshit' look. The one that Gail gave into so easily. Gail had to glance away to avoid the burn of Holly's eyes.

"I've uh... I've had better days, you know? Maybe a bit pressured, but it's nothing I can't handle,"

"You'd tell me if you needed help carrying the load?" Holly asked sincerely.

"That was really corny, nerd." Gail smirked.

"Hey! I'm being ser-"

Gail quickly moved forward, gently kissing Holly on the lips. She used her free hand to tuck the one piece of Holly's hair behind her ear.

"Shush. I need to get back to the station, but I'll stop by when I can, okay?"

"Be safe, okay?" Holly said. Her hand snaked up Gail's neck and gently rested on her cheek.

"Yes, ma'am, lunchbox, ma'am."

If only Gail was able to fulfill her promise to Holly. 


End file.
